powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Virus Rangers
The Virus Rangers were three Evil Rangers who were created by Ludwig Koopa in order to destroy the Super Mario Rangers. They were originally viruses before they were mutated. They were designed to be both powerful and incredibly loyal to Bowser. Much like their predecessors, the Psycho Rangers, they were able to transform into monstrous beings. They each have their own unique weapons, as well as their own motorbike. Interestingly, although they all have five fingers when in Ranger form, they only have four fingers (or claws) when in monster form. Additionally they all have gold coloured eyes. Viral Red Viral Red was the leader of the Virus Rangers. He was incredibly loyal to Bowser and distrusted Kammy's assistant, often threatening him for his treasonous attitude. He was shown to be incredibly powerful and violent in battle, easily taking on three Rangers at once. He also had a habit of quoting violent poems as a form of psychological warfare. In battle he wielded the Nova Blades, two swords with red hexagons on the blades. The swords are shown to be capable of generating immense heat. His true form resembles a demon with a hole for a nose, fangs, four horns, claws and a tail. He is also capable of breathing fire. He was the last of the Virus Rangers to be destroyed and the first one to reveal his true form. Viral Blue Viral Blue was the group's tactician and was very good at his job. He was calmer than Viral Red and often gave him advise. Like Red he was also a gifted warrior and in battle wielded the Cryo Blasters, two machine guns capable of shooting out pellets that could instantly freeze anything that they came into contact with. Although he was still loyal to Bowser, he was even more devod oLudwig, who he saw as a father figure and Ludwig was devastated by his destruction. His true form had two horns, four bony ridges on each side of his chin, bony plates on his skin and large fangs that jutted from his mouth. He was the second Virus Ranger to be destroyed. Viral Yellow Viral Yellow was the Ranger's strong man and was physically the strongest of the group, despite not being any larger or appearing to be more bulkier than the other Viral Rangers. Viral Yellow was fanatically loyal to Bowser, and disapproved of Viral Blue's attachment to Ludwig. He was also the most violent of the group and relished combat. He wielded a golden morning star that was capable of morphing living creatures into hideous creatures called Virelings which the Viral Rangers used as foot soldiers in place of Koopsters. Because of his strength and ability to mutate people the Rangers judged him to be the greatest threat and destroyed him first by ganging up on him. His true form had four horns, fangs a set of arthropod mandibles (pincers) on the top of the head and protruding jowels. Virelings The Virelings were humans who were mutated by Viral Yellow's morning star. The Virelings have green skin, four black eyes, a set of mandibles in place of a regular mouth and sharp claws. As they were once human the Rangers did not want to destroy them and attempted to destroy Viral Yellow's morning star in the hope that that would cure the Virelings and return them to normal. Luckily this was the case and the Virelings returned to normal after Viral Yellow's destruction. Category:Villains Category:Evil Rangers Category:Super Mario Rangers Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Chad from Accounting Category:Candidates for speedy deletion